


(some kind of a) happy ending

by skuls



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, happy season 8 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuls/pseuds/skuls
Summary: S8 Scully tells Melissa she's pregnant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: https://how-i-met-your-mulder.tumblr.com/post/154817941218/moonprincess92nz-requested-a-fic-about-s8-scully

She’s not sure if it’s her Catholic upbringing or fear of disapproval that’s making her this nervous. She doesn’t know how to tell her mother, so she’ll start with Melissa. Missy was never the tattletale as a kid - that was Bill, disapproving and desperate for approval. If anyone in her family is not going to judge her, it will be her older sister.

“Mulder, she’ll be here soon,” she comments with some slight disapproval.

He’s sitting on the couch with his socked feet up on her coffee table, looking like he hasn’t moved in days. Which he hasn’t. sort of; not outside of her apartment, at least. He’s been more or less attached to her hip since they got the news. “Do I have to leave?” he says, almost whining. “I thought you said I could move in.”

Scully smiles despite herself; he is really, really hard to say no to. “I did say that,” she agrees. “Maybe you could just… make yourself scarce? For like an hour? This wasn’t a conversation I intended to have with both of us here.”

“All right.” He stands, adding, “Can I at least stay in the apartment? I can shower or something.” 

“Sure, fine, whatever,” she grumbles. She’s standing at her fridge, debating on whether it’s a good idea to have food out or not. She’s having a strange craving for chili dogs, which she usually hates, and certainly has no ingredients for. (She’ll send Mulder out to get some later.) But what’s the proper protocol for pregnancy announcements? A cheese platter?

A knock comes on the door just then, and Mulder gets to it before Scully can even close the fridge. “Hi, Fox,” Melissa says, sounding amused. She’s been teasing Scully about her partner for seven years now, and doesn’t seem inclined to ever stop.

“Hi, Melissa,” Mulder replies, just as amused. (He gave up on being called Mulder by Maggie and Melissa years ago.) Off Scully’s look, he says, “Excuse me,” and disappears into the bedroom.

“Hi, Missy,” Scully says wearily. 

“Hi, Day.” Melissa hugs her tightly from the side. “What’s going on? What’d you want to talk about?” Her eyes are sparkling and mischievous. “Did Fox propose?” she says in what she probably intends to be a confidential voice, but is just loud enough for Mulder to hear it in the next room. Something drops heavily to the floor, followed by a low curse.

Scully rolls her eyes. “No, don’t be ridiculous. Can I get you something to drink?”

“Coffee would be nice.” Melissa rests her elbows on the table and the curve of her cheek in her hands, looking like she’s sixteen and gossiping again. “Mom’s going to have a fit eventually, you know,” she says. “She’s wanted to plan a wedding for us since we were kids, and so far the only married one is Bill.” 

“You’re the older sister, you can take on that task.” Scully passes her a mug and sits across from her at the table. 

“Thanks. You’re not going to have any?” Scully shakes her head. Missy raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything as she takes a long sip of coffee. “Well, if you’re not engaged, what did you want to tell me?” she asks. Her eyes betray her worry, and Scully can’t completely blame her; she’s had little good news to share with her sister over the past few years. 

“It’s nothing bad…” Scully smiles, her mind wandering back to the baby. “I’m just not sure how Mom’s going to react.”

“Well, now you have me intrigued,” Melissa teases. She can already see her sister’s mind working, jumping to conclusions. “So what is it?”

This will be the first person she’s told besides Mulder, the second time she’s said it out loud. She takes a deep breath before saying it: “Missy, I’m pregnant.”

Confusion settles over her expression. “But… I thought the doctors said…” 

“That’s what we thought, but the ultrasound confirms it.” She has the pictures in her purse, and wants to show her when the shock wears off. For the time being, she takes her sister’s hand and squeezes it. “It’s a miracle, I guess.”

Realization sinks in slowly, and Melissa smiles at her. “That’s… incredible, Dana! Congratulations!” She rounds the table and enfolds her sister in a hug. 

Despite it all, Scully feels like laughing and crying at the same time. “It is pretty incredible, isn’t it?” she says. “I still can’t believe it, but this, this… it’s what I’ve wanted for a long time.’’

Missy lets go, smiling down at her. “I assume Fox is the father, right?”

Scully rolls her eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous, Missy, of course he is.”

“Good. After seven years of telling you that he was in love with you’d, I’d expect nobody else.” She sits back down, crossing her ankles and grinning. “And Mom will be happy, not upset.”

“Really, her unmarried daughter being pregnant,” Scully replies dryly.

“Dana, after everything that’s happened, all any of us want is for you to be happy. She knows that Mulder makes you happy, and she knows that this will, too.” 

She thinks of Mulder’s fingers tangling with hers, of his mouth on hers when she’d told him, and smiles involuntarily. “I am,” she says quietly. “Happy, I mean.”

Mulder chooses this moment to poke his head out of the bedroom. “Okay to come out now?” 

Melissa goes to hug him, shoving the door open wider. “Congratulations,” she says. 

“Thank you.” He shoots Scully an absurd look of relief over Melissa’s shoulder, which is ludicrous, and she tells him so by making a face in return. 

“Get ready to get asked about whether or not you’re marrying Dana every holiday for the next eighteen years,” Melissa adds, deadpan, after pulling away, patting Mulder’s shoulder in mock sympathy. 

He looks almost panicked at that. “What?”

Melissa shoots Scully an amused look, and she laughs. For now, at least, everything seems all right with the world.


End file.
